Zoe, Jealous?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: A Connie, Rita, and Zoe/ OT3 fic, otherwise known as "Conzita." General fluffiness, Zoe's a bit jealous of Connie and Rita, and is unsure what to do about it.


Zoe, Jealous?

 ** _A/N_**

 **Whilst Zax will always be my favourite couple in Holby City Hospital, I'm not averse to Connie, Rita, and Zoe either ;)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

 **"Zoe, what are you doing up there?!" Connie asked the consultant. The three of them were at hers after yet another long day at work.**

 **"I'm re applying my lipstick which you managed to smudge, remember?" Came the answer.**

 **"Rita's been wanting to kiss you all day, in case you hadn't noticed so I doubt that it'll last." Connie chuckled.**

 **"Rita Freeman! Why didn't you say?" The consultant shot back into the room and launched herself onto the sofa beside the blonde.**

 **"You are such a child" the blonde laughed, before placing a gentle kiss on Zoe's lips.**

 **Zoe frowned. "Am not!"**

 **"Are too!" Rita giggled.**

 **Zoe sighed at her and shook her head. "Anyway, is there anything good on the TV?"**

 **"Well there's real A &E but we see that every day. There's that vet programme you like, Zo. I think that the main focus is cats" Said Connie.**

 **"Right then" said Zoe, grabbing the remote and changing the TV channel.**

 **The consultant settled down to watch the programme, whilst Connie and Rita snuggled up together.**

 **Zoe tried not to notice, but it was difficult. She'd been wanting to cuddle with Connie all day, and as much as she loved Rita, underneath, she preferred Connie.**

 **"Everything okay?" The Clinical Lead asked Zoe teasingly later on.**

 **"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Zoe said, Connie had made her jump.**

 **"Everything clearly isn't okay with you because you're staring at the TV like you want to murder it, which I find bizarre since you adore cats." Connie answered.**

 **"Maybe she's just tired." Rita muttered, her head on Connie's chest.**

 **Zoe shifted around in annoyance, she'd give anything to be in Rita's position but she didn't want to upset the blonde.**

 **"What's up?" Rita asked.**

 **"Nothing! I'm going out for a cigarette." Zoe sighed.**

 **The consultant returned a few minutes later to see that Rita had left the room.**

 **Unsure of what to do, Zoe sat where she had been previously sitting.**

 **"I don't bite, you know" Connie commented.**

 **"Looking at the marks you left on me the other day, I beg to differ Mrs Beauchamp."**

 **"Very true. I won't bite now though, I promise. Please tell me what's up." Her boss encouraged.**

 **Zoe gave in, and sat next to Connie. "** **I just wanted a cuddle." She admitted in a childish tone.**

 **"By the way you've been looking at me all day, I gather that it's more than that?" Connie guessed.**

 **"Might be." The other woman said.**

 **Connie surprised Zoe by kissing her. Zoe moaned quietly.**

 **"You tease." Zoe growled in annoyance when Connie pulled away leaving her wanting more.**

 **"I am. Besides, we haven't had dinner yet." Connie shrugged.**

 **"I'm going to eat you for dinner if you're not careful." Zoe replied, letting out a dirty laugh.**

 **"I'm going to undress you right here in a minute if you keep teasing me like that." Connie shot back.**

 **"I wouldn't mind." Chuckled the other woman. "Where's Rita, by the way?"**

 **"She's gone out to get us some tea. Fish and chips."**

 **"Yum!" Said Zoe happily, smuggling against her boss.**

 **"Not as yummy as you."**

 **"Very funny." Replied the consultant, as the doorbell rang.**

 **"I'll get it" Said Connie, placing a kiss on Zoe's lips.**

 **Rita and Connie came back into the room a few minutes later.**

 **"Hey gorgeous" said Rita, sitting down next to Zoe and kissing her.**

 **"Hands off, Freeman. Zoe's mine for tonight." Connie called from the kitchen where she was unpacking the food.**

 **"Ooh, two of the sexiest women in Holby fighting over me, aren't I lucky?" The consultant mused.**

 **"Have you seen yourself?" Rita flirted.**

 **"Oh, come off it." Zoe blushed.**

 **Connie re entered the room with two platefuls of fish and chips.**

 **"Thanks" said Zoe when Connie handed her her meal. Rita, however, seemed to have forgotten her manners, because she simply took the plate from Connie and began to eat.**

 **"Manners!" Said Zoe, with a mouthful of food.**

 **"You can talk!" Rita replied. "Thank you, Connie."**

 **Connie sat down next to Zoe. Zoe shifted slightly to make room.**

 **The three ate in silence for a while, Connie trying her best not to stare at Zoe's lips.**

 **Rita noticed this, and chuckled. Zoe was completely oblivious to this.**

 **The consultant finished her meal and licked her lips, satisfied. Connie, subconsciously did the same.**

 **"Er, have I got lipstick on my teeth or something?' Zoe asked, noticing that the two women were staring at her.**

 **" No" Connie breathed, a hungry look in her eyes.**

 **"Wha-" Zoe was cut off by Connie's lips against hers.**

 **Connie swept Zoe up into her arms. "Let's go upstairs."**

 **"I'm coming too!" Said Rita.**

 **"Oh, you will be!" Zoe laughed.**


End file.
